supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burns Family 2035 Christmas
Preparing for Christmas Nicole: "Lewis and Nicola Burns have an announcment to make for 6 sets of quadecaplets about what they are doing for Christmas this year." Nicola: "Children, your father and I have something to tell you!" sets of quadecaplets gather Nicola: "An elf on the shelf will be here in a couple of days." Lewis: "And also, we will be spending Christmas in Vienna, Austria." The Arrival of Scooter The Elf on the Shelf Nicola: "Okay, kids, what would you like to name the elf on the shelf? What would you like to name this little guy?" Natalie: "Scout." Lucinda: "Pinky Sparkly-Nose." Dermot: "Judd the mistletoed Welfare Mama." Andrew: "Skipper." Tyrone: "Schnockef the Horny Asshole." Derek: "Drinky Partyfoul." Brendan: "Buddy." Tess: "Krinkle the Jolly Ornament." Graham: "Nuts." Daniel: "Morton Frosty-Poms." Carly: "Tinker Angel-Eyes." Tanya: "Spliffy Sparklepipe." Jill: "Sneaky Poopie Pants." Conor: "Flirty PointyToes." Francis: "Charlie Twinkly-Toes." Karen: "Stinky Purebeard." Oonagh: "Milo Bauble-Picker." Darragh: "Happy Fruit Cake." Alexander: "Speedy." Emma: "Booger." Shane: "Nilly." David: "Cuddly Sparkle Pants." Kerry: "Sweetie." Donal: "Jinxy Glitter-Pants." Victoria: "Snowy." Dwayne: "Wheatley Sleigh Bells." Aisling: "Tiny Rosy-Cheeks." Grant: "Chibby." Eimear: "Cosmo Sugarplum." Robbie: "Kringle." Glenn: "Dirty Little Skank." Sarah: "Sweet Cheeks Cupcake." Niall: "Squeeky." Darryl: "Candle Snickerdoodle." Aine: "Halo Sugar Bottoms." Shauna: "Scooter." Leah: "Merry Biscotti." Christopher: "Delightful PeppermintBuns." Niamh: "Squeezy Snow-Bum." Paul: "Chippy Frostington." John: "Bixby." Adam: "Oodles." Shona: "Twirly." Lorcan: "Pixie Chatter-Box." Harry: "Smiley Candy-Pants." Phillip: "Amdir Silver-Foot the Havens." Kyle: "Jingle Snowflakes." Edel: "Mistletoe Freckle-Bum." Eoghan: "Sugar Pink-Cheeks." Malachy: "Nutmeg the Snowflake Gingerman." Rory: "Cookie Von Toymaker." Geraldine: "Tootsie Snowshoes." Julie-Ann: "Jazzy." Claire: "Elvis Marshmallow-Feet." Ben: "Sneakers." Clodagh: "Spicy 2-Step Thibodeaux." Ivan: "Merry SugarBells." Roisin: "Lucky." Finn: "Jingles." Sean: "Sunny McJingles." Jack: "Tattie McScunnered." Amy: "Peppermint." Nathan: "Buddy." Julian: "Happy Sweetpies." Aoife: "Pinecone Figgyflakes." Russell: "Goober Perky-Socks." Yvonne: "Snowflake." Linda: "Marshmallow." James: "Patches Picklecakes." Michelle: "Cornflakes!" Amanda: "Coconut!" Shirley: "Sprinkles." Mark: "Skittle." Lisa: "Perky." Laura: "Snappy." Blaine: "Milo." Stephen: "Poop." rest of the kids give him odd looks Kathryn: "Thomas Jefferson." Pat: "Goku O'Tinsel." Ethan: "Tinkles." Stephanie: "Frost." Erin: "Dandy." Darrien: "Fuzzle." Michael: "Stampy McJingles." the 84 kids couldn't make up their mind, Lewis decides to have them write down elf name suggestions on a small piece of paper and put it in a hat Lewis: "Kids, you have voted which name for our elf on the shelf... and when I draw the name out of the hat, that name I draw will be the name for our elf. Oh, one more thing, inappropriate names do not count." places his hand into the hat and draws the name Lewis: "The name for our elf on the shelf will be..." rest of the family watch and wait in anticipation Lewis: "Scooter." Christmas Concerts Christmas Concert at Lisburn Central Primary School Nicole: "Lewis and Nicola saw a Christmas Concert at Lisburn Central Primary School, where the third, fourth, fifth and sixth sets of quadecaplets go to." Nicola: " " Lewis: " " Nicola: " " Nicole: "Some of the kids from the fifth and sixth sets of quadecaplets performed in a nativity play, while the third and fourth sets of quadecaplets took part in the Carol Service." Carol Service at the Wallace High School Nicole: "Two days after the third, fourth and fifth sets of quadecaplets took part in a Christmas Concert, the first and second sets of quadecaplets are participating in the Carol Service at Wallace High School and Nicola and Lewis attended." Preparing for the Ski Resort Nicole: "The family then prepared to spend Christmas at the ski resort in Vienna, Austria." Natalie: "Mommy, can we bring Christmas movies with us?" Nicola: "Which Christmas movies do you want to bring, dear?" Julie-Ann: "I want to bring A Chipmunk Christmas." John: "Can we bring The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Adam: "Can we bring Miracle on 34th Street, Home Alone 1 and Home Alone 2?" Nicola: "Sounds good." Lewis: "What else do you want to bring?" Linda: "I can bring my Sindy doll." Natalie: "I'm bringing my Barbie doll with me." At the Airport Arrival Nicole: "They then arrived at the George Best Belfast City Airport." In the Plane Arriving in Vienna, Austria Nicole: "They then landed in Vienna Danubepier Hov Airport in Austria." The Family Goes Skiing is helping some of the youngest set of quadecaplets to get their ski clothes on kids are in their ski clothes Lewis: "Let's go skiing, kids!" Christmas Activities Playing in the Snow Christmas Eve Watching Christmas Movies Linda: "Let's watch Santa Buddies!" Lisa: "Okay!" Bye Scooter the Elf Christmas Day Christmas Breakfast Nicola: "Children, " The 1st Set of Quadecaplets Open Their Presents The 2nd Set of Quadecaplets Open Their Presents The 3rd Set of Quadecaplets Open Their Presents The 4th Set of Quadecaplets Open Their Presents The 5th Set of Quadecaplets Open Their Presents The 6th Set of Quadecaplets Open Their Presents Christmas Dinner Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts